This invention relates to braking systems, and more specifically, to a braking system for use in aircraft or vehicles, such as cars, trucks, and the like.
In modern aircraft the landing gear is divided into left- and right-hand sides and includes weight-supporting wheel assemblies. These wheel assemblies include a braking system with individual disc-and-caliper-type brakes. Each of the brakes must absorb and dissipate large quantities of energy in order to slow and stop the aircraft. The brake pad associated with each caliper absorbs energy, builds up heat, and thus its operating temperature increases. As the temperature rises, the pad's braking capacity or efficiency decreases, which in an extreme situation could lead to brake failure and possibly catastrophic results.
In existing braking systems, seven or eight brake discs or rotors are slidably mounted on the wheel shaft and each of the rotors are grasped, during braking, by caliper pads.
Numerous braking systems are known in the prior art for various safety purposes. For example, dual braking systems are known for providing a back-up system in the event of a failure and other systems are provided to prevent the vehicle from slipping and for preventing forward pitching. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,359; 3,186,516; 3,790,227; 3,797,893; 3,926,479; 3,951,239; 3,966,008, 4,095,848; 4,207,968; and 4,278,151.
However, none of these systems provide a reliable braking system for aircraft recognizing the high heat build-up and potential loss of braking friction experienced by aircraft brakes.
It is therefore the primary object of the invention to provide a braking system for use in aircraft which prevents or minimizes the likelihood of catastrophic brake failure due to brake heat build-up or loss of braking friction
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following specification and appended claims.